The Bet
by ninjafairygirl
Summary: Set after KH4 (I know, long way away, I just wanted everyone to be home, happy and have some different experiences that I'm going to allude to). They're throwing a welcome home party for Sora, but Kairi has something else in mind. A bet. Slight Sokai and Rokushi. Focuses mainly on Namiku. The summary sucks, just enjoy.
1. Party Prepping

This is supposed to take place after KH 4 (I know, that's like, 20 years away...) Anyway, here's a short first chapter setting up our story. Here's your typical disclaimer, I don't own anything. Heads up, in this cannon, we're going with my idea for the next game (not four) where Kairi, Riku and Namine are the playable characters and Namine becomes the magic user of the party.

This is my first Namiku fanfiction. I was a huge roxnami shipper in middle school, then in high school I couldn't like which I liked better, Roxas or Riku. The third game helped me make up my mind. Hopefully it's not too bad of a story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few weeks since the end of their most recent adventure. Having escaped near death on multiple occasions, being back on the Destiny Islands wasn't as bad as Riku feared it might be. For years as he traveled, he wondered if he'd ever settle down, especially as his island seemed to shrink with every new world he visited. However, as he got older, he couldn't help but have a longing for home. In the last few years, they'd only been home for a handful of weeks. His parents had all but killed him, but after a long explanation and some apologies, he was granted freedom to come and go, so long as he always made sure to come home when on the islands.

Which is where he was now, sitting in his old room. It had been left exactly the way it was that fateful night when he went to check on the rafts. His room was always meticulously clean though, so it wasn't as confining as he was sure Sora's room must have been by now. He could imagine it now. Sora's mom hadn't been quite so forgiving as Riku's parents had been. If he had to guess, it was probably because everyone had forgotten Sora for a whole year. Riku was sure Sora's mom wasn't too keen on letting her son out of her sight without supervision any time soon.

But she had allowed him to go out for the day with Aqua, Terra and Ventus for a day of exploration while Riku and their friends arranged a big welcome home feast. It was a big job, but he was going to have lots of hands to help make the work easier. Looking out his window, he could see some of his hands walking up the drive now.

Namine and Kairi had shown up a little earlier than expected, hoping for some time with the keyblade master. There were some last-minute plans to be made, and all three were anxious to see them get resolved. The two were laughing and chatting, and on the wind of the open window, Riku could hear Kairi telling some story about something silly Sora did to cheer her up. Kairi and Sora had already settled into a comfortable pattern of being in a relationship. Sora didn't know much about how to treat girls on the whole, but Kairi was different. She was practically a goddess to him, and he tried his best to please her, despite his lack of experience.

"Hi Riku" Kairi smiled as she walked into the room, Namine a short distance behind.

Kairi was wearing a pink and black sundress, and Namine's was similar, except a dark blue and white. Namine also had a large straw beach hat, as she was still learning how to deal with the heat of the Destiny Islands. It had been hard to see her dealing with her first sunburn. Ever since then, Namine had made sure to cover up with a large portion of sunscreen anytime they went out to the little island. Riku couldn't help thinking how cute she looked though, as she gently prodded at the reddened skin, wincing a little bit.

"Hey." Riku replied, nonchalantly.

"Everything planned for today? You and Namine have seemingly been working non-stop since we got home." Kairi remarked.

"Sora did so much for us, it's only natural we do our best. Besides, we're used to working together for long hours." Namine smiled.

"Don't let her fool you, Namine did most of the planning. I'm just here to direct everyone." Riku stood up.

Namine just smiled. It was the most beautiful sight Riku had ever seen. He was glad she had more reason to do it now. His replica would have been over the moon, he thought. Perhaps he was watching now, wherever he was.

"What all is left to do then, if you guys got so much done?"

"its mostly just setup and food prep." Namine confirmed.

"Sora should be back around dinnertime, so we have all day to work on it. I was planning on picking up the twilight gang in about an hour." Riku informed. "Nam, did you want to come with me? I know you love hanging out with them. Since we have a warp gummi it won't take long."

"I appreciate the thought, but your mom bought a lot more food than we asked her to pick up. Kairi is going to need some help getting things ready. Your company would be lovely, but I want everything to be perfect tonight."

Riku nodded, then gave a smile as he led the girls out of his room. While having Namine's company would have been ideal, he understood her reasoning. He gently placed a hand on each of their shoulders, pulling them closer in a brief hug. He could tell that Namine tensed up a little bit. Ever since Namine got her own body, she had to slowly learn how to accept physical touch. When she initiated it, there was no tension. However, she was still figuring out how to accept other's touches of love. Sometimes Riku forgot that. He blamed Sora. Kairi and Namine's combined smell was lavender and vanilla. Riku didn't know how they did it, but they always chose scents that complimented each other so well.

"Thank you both for all your help. Anything you want to do for an hour?"

"Why don't we go get an early lunch? If I'm around that fruit on an empty stomach, we won't have much for the party." Kairi admitted.

Namine's stomach started to growl, causing a slight pink to cover her cheeks. She had spent the morning drawing, and forgotten to eat breakfast. Somehow though, Kairi woke up 20 minutes before they left and still managed to eat and look as good as she did. Namine wondered how she did it. Kairi had already left the room, heading down towards her favorite eatery just around the corner.

"You coming, Nam?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, sorry! I guess I was just lost in thought. Say, where do you think Sora took them to, anyway?" Namine asked, following closely behind Riku.

"hmm, I guess if I'd have to guess, it would be a world that had to do with pirates. He has always loved them." Riku smiled.

Namine smiled. That's what she thought, too. They joined Kairi and had a huge lunch. An hour quickly passed as they said their goodbyes. Riku went to the gummmi ship and the girls back to his house, where they headed to the kitchen where a huge amount of food was in the fridge, just waiting for tonight.

"Why don't we just start with the fruits for now? I seem to recall you said something about Axel being a good cook. Isa was pretty good as well, I think. But don't let Roxas near the stove." Namine laughed. "we'd end up with pizza for dinner."

"Sounds good.

After washing their hands, Kairi placed her phone face down on the counter between them and grabbed a knife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There it is! it picks up a lot more in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one!


	2. Girl Talk

Alright everyone, thanks for the favorites and review!

Riku made a smooth landing at twilight town near their prearranged meeting spot. Finding no one there, he sighed. Chip and dale nearly had gummi phones ready for Xion, Isa and Roxas, but for now all communication had to go through the flame haired man. And it seemed he had a penchant for being late.

Riku found a comfortable spot to sit down and wait, calling Axel to remind him of the time.

"Is it that day already? Guess I didn't have it memorized." Axel replied.

"How long do you think it will take everyone to get ready?" Riku asked. They were all living at the old mansion, fixing it up and making it livable again.

"I can be over in a few minutes, but it's going to take everyone else a little longer. With any luck, it'll be a half an hour, max."

"Your cooking had better be as good as Namine claims it is." Riku shook his head.

"Namine didn't even get to see the half of what I can do. Just you wait." there was a loud bang and then Axel hung up.

Riku hung his head back and took in the morning sun. It wasn't long before the familiar ringtone of a text message alerted him to check the phone. It was a couple of texts from Kairi. One was a picture of the two girls next to a huge bowl of cut up fruit. They worked pretty fast, but it looked like that was only half of it. The next message was a voice recording, and it seemed like a big file. Curious, Riku opened it up and started to listen.

For a second all he could hear was the motion of the knives, as well as a loud , as if she knew of Riku's confusion, Kairi spoke clearly.

"You've gotta be more careful, Nami. We can't have you cutting yourself now."

Riku let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. Poor Namine had some of the most delicate hands he knew of. She was dexterous and quick-witted. During their adventures in Treasure Planet, it had been Namine's quick fingers that had practically saved the day.

It seemed Kairi would provide more than just that answer.

"You okay? You kind of spaced out there for a minute."

"Yeah, I was just thinking." the blond responded. "Hope I didn't scare you."

"Don't even worry about that. Now tell me who you were thinking about. " Kairi asked with a giggle. "Could it have been our resident keyblade master? You can be honest with me."

"What, no! I just…" she fumbled with something to say.

"I knew it! I noticed you tense up when he grabbed us close today." Riku had noticed it, too.

"Tell the truth." Kairi teased. "You like him!"

A pause.

"He's my dearest friend, Kai. He was one of my first, and I do love him for it. We have been through so much. Where would I even begin?" Namine responded, slowly. Riku was a little disappointed. He was going to stop listening, but Kairi quickly interjected.

"Love him, huh. What kind of love we talking? You used both the words love and friend in that sentence. I need answers, woman!"

Riku drew in a breath.

"Why are you so intent on figuring this thing out? I barely know myself. All I do know is that when I'm with him, I can feel my confidence growing. I'm at complete peace, and I can't help but hang on every word, every movement. He's like a big teddy bear with killer abs. I get little butterflies in my stomach when he touches me. I'm not quite used to touch yet. He scared me a bit with the motion earlier, but there are times I yearn for those touches. Thanks to our time together, I feel like I know him so….so intimately." Namine's voice cracked a little. Panic rose in her voice. "But I don't mean it like that, I swear! We haven't even kissed! Please don't take it the wrong way!"

"Do you want to?" Kairi asked.

"Be intimate? Maybe, I don't know! We're too young now though."

"No, silly, I meant kiss him!" Kairi teased.

Namine gave a quiet, muffled "yes, very much" into her hands. It was quickly followed by an "I can't believe you. I got confused, okay?"

Riku wondered how many shades of pink he was turning based on his face's temperature alone.

He heard a laugh from Kairi and a muffled groan come from Namine.

"You are just too cute, you know that, Nami?" It sounded like Kairi moved her phone. She took a more serious tone now. "You should know though, that after all of the interaction I've seen with Riku and the girls around here, he has never looked at any of them the way he looks at you. He has a more tender, more careful look in his eyes. And yet, I can tell he would trust you completely. He'd hand over his own life, if it meant you would be kept safe. If you ask me, I'd say he loves you."

Had it been that obvious, Riku wondered? Sure, after promising his replica that he'd take care of her, he found a certain soft spot for the girl. But it wasn't a new feeling. When they started working together, he wanted to protect her and give her the friendship she so desperately deserved. Ever since their adventures in Castle Oblivion, Riku admired the determination she showed to fix her mistakes, felt sorrow for the deep regret they shared and worried over her mental health. Although their conversations weren't as frequent as he would have liked, he was around her quite often, taking in her presence. She didn't reject him when he lost his way in the darkness and gained the form of Ansem. Not for a minute did she expect he would be lost. She was his light in the dark. And after their most recent adventures, it was amazing to see the woman she had become. She was confident, empathetic and stronger than she gave herself credit for. Her magic knew no bounds, and didn't need as much protection anymore. Riku was proud of his girl.

_His girl_. If Sora could manage to keep a girlfriend, maybe he could do something requiring that much of himself, too.

His attention returned to the recording.

"Okay, miss confident. I'll make a bet with you. I know Riku likes you. You don't think that way. So, if he confesses to you say oh….today, then I'll buy you both a fancy dinner in Radiant Gardens. If he doesn't, then you owe me one. Deal?"

"How is that fair? How am I supposed to win if it's all on him? Even if he does like me, how do you know he isn't planning on confessing in like, a week?" Namine asked.

"There are ways. Tonight is going to be magical, I just know it. I have no doubt it'll happen." Kairi replied.

"You know what, he's going to be so busy with running everything tonight that odds are in my favor. I suppose I'll play along." Namine sighed. "I just don't want the welcome home dinner ruined."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kairi had a mischievous tone in her voice.

The recording ended, and there was silence.


	3. The Reaction

Hey everyone, thanks for the love! Here's chapter 3!

There was still no sign of anyone coming.

Riku sat up and took a deep breath. Did he really just hear what he thought he heard? He had to call Kairi to be sure.

"Oh hey there!" Kairi happily answered. Riku could hear her telling Namine she'd be right back.

"What on earth was that all about?"

"What? You didn't like some confirmation?"

"So you made a bet i'd confess my feelings TONIGHT of all nights? I probably would have on my own time, but now you got me stressed." Riku ran a hand through his silver hair.

"Tonight, a few weeks from now, it doesn't matter if your feelings haven't changed, right? Besides, you say you'd do it on your own time, but if Sora and my track record is anything to go off of, you really can't take time for granted. You have no way of knowing when you won't be able to see her again. You need to make memories while you can."

"But what of it's all too much for her? What if she wants to wait?" Riku protested for the sake of argument.

"Riku, let's be honest. You're a gentleman, you're a hero. And I'm going to say this in the most platonic way I can figure: you're hot. What's not to love?"

Ignoring that last statement, Riku had to admit, she was right. He did really love Namine, but didn't want to rush things. there were so many things she was experiencing right now, he couldn't put this on her as well. Besides, despite his cool demeanor and popularity around the island, he just wasn't very good about being around women. They were a complete mystery to him. He only found himself flustered when confronted by a girl who was confident in himself. Confidence was attractive, he thought.

He was completely at ease with Namine. She knew him so well that they didn't have to fill the air with conversation. She knew what he was thinking, how he would react- be trusted her completely. His replica was not the only one willing to lay down his life for her. He only hoped he would never have to, because that would mean he couldn't protect her. He wondered if he should tell her about the sacrifice.

"What do you say, will you help me to help you?" Kairi was ecstatic.

"Kairi, what am I going to do with you?" Riku finally asked.

"Oh, I dunno, appreciate everything I'm doing for you. You know you love me."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Besides, I maaaay have made a bet with Selphie that you liked Namine."

"Does Sora know you're a gambling woman?" Riku teased.

"I can stop anytime I want." Kairi teased back.

"Sure you can. Listen. You got me into this mess, you're going to do everything in your power to help me."

"Aye aye, captain Riku!"

With that, they hung up, Kairi to return to slicing up fruit, and Riku to contemplate how he was going to do the impossible.

"Heeey!" came a loud call, dragging Riku out of his thoughts.

It was Axel, and he had a wicked smirk on his face. "What was the bet Kairi made this time? I have got to know."

"What? Wait...did you hear my phone conversation?" Riku asked.

"You were so caught up on your little chat, you didn't hear me come in. I heard everything on your end, and I want in, whatever it is." Axel nearly begged.

"You know, I don't know if I'm ever going to understand you, no matter how long I live. You and Kairi sure are alike sometimes." Riku looked around.

"You don't have to get genius to appreciate it." Axel smirked.

"Oh fine, but no one else hears about this, you got that?"

"Sure thing boss. What are we doing?"

"We're matchmaking" Riku mumbled.

"What was that again?" Axel leaned in, a sly smile on his lips.

"I said we're matchmaking. Kairi wants me to confess to Namine tonight." Riku's face was hot and probably a deep red.

"Shut up! It's about time!" Axel grinned.

Riku felt like today was going to be incredibly long. A headache was starting to form in his head, and the headache's name was Axel. The sooner he could get this behind them and move forward with Namine (for better or for worse), the better.

"What's the plan, then? Are you going to do it at the party?"

"NO! Both Namine and I feel that this party is for Sora, and he deserves to be the star of the show. I refuse to upstage him at his own welcome home party. In theory, the sooner we can get this over with, the less uptight I'm going to be." Riku explained.

Axel held up his hands as if to calm Riku down. "Okay, I get it. No need to get your proverbial pants in a knot. After all, it's not like things aren't going to work out." Axel placed a hand on his shoulders.

Riku gave a small smile. "So, where are the others?"

"Right, about that-" Axel took his hand from Riku's shoulders and moved it to the back of his head. "At the end of your call, part of the ceiling nearly fell on poor Xion. Thankfully Roxas was quick enough to get her out of the way. And of course I couldn't leave before reminding him that she'll probably be eternally grateful and want to repay him. So they just have to pack and then they'll be here. I'd give them another 5 or 10 minutes."

This day was not going the way Riku had planned at all. First he found out that the girl he loved shared his feelings, then he was challenged to move his plans up by months or even years by telling her how he felt, and now he was stuck waiting for three friends with possibly one of the most lovable but annoying friends he had ever had. Who knew what else was in store at this rate?

"Anyway, how do you plan to do it?" Axel looked over and asked.

"I haven't the faintest idea. What do girls even like, Axel?" Riku inquired sincerely.

"You may be barking up the wrong tree here, bud. I have even less experience with girls than you do. Got it memorized?"

"I mean, I know what _she_ likes, but I'm not sure that I can really deliver any of that in what short time I have." Riku admitted.

"I don't think it has to be picture perfect. It can be pretty, sure enough, but all the glitz in the world won't change how you feel. If you feel something with your heart strongly enough, I think that Namine will pick up on it. I mean after all, given the history between you two, it's only natural that this is the next step. Could you imagine if she were to be in a relationship with literally anyone else? I certainly can't." Axel advised.

Even just suggesting the idea that Namine might want to be with someone else was utterly revolting to him. He felt sad, sick and angry all at once. But thinking about the other thing Axel said helped. He wasn't one for large shows of affection, and he knew that Namine wasn't either. It didn't have to be anything big, just something to show her how much she meant to him. Maybe he could bring her some flowers? No, that was way too cliched. Some colored pencils? She just bought new ones last week. Did Sora bother with any kind of gift? Riku couldn't remember. Probably not, knowing Sora. But that seemed to work for them.

He was taken out of his thoughts once more by the arrival of the rest of the gang. Roxas, Xion and Isa had come with overnight bags, panting a bit from the run with Hayner, Pence and Olette a bit behind them.

"Sorry we're late! The mansion is in a little worse condition than we thought it was. How did you guys live there without fearing for your health?" Xion panted.

"It was in a bit of a better state when we were there, and Ansem was able to pay for some repairs while we were there. We had to relocate to other areas while they worked. It was easier on me than it was for Namine. She'd always complain about how noisy they were." Riku smiled.

"How is she doing?" Roxas asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? We'll be back at the islands soon enough. I'm sure she'd love to hear from you." Isa replied.

Riku nodded and turned towards the ship.

"Well, if we're all set to go, let's get going. Sora will be back in a few hours."


	4. Now Arriving

"Well, I know that practically everyone coming to the party tends to eat more than their fair share, but I think this will do it on the fruits and vegetables. Why don't we go on down to the beach to wait for everyone to arrive?" Kairi wiped her forehead with her arm.

"Sounds good. I'm just going to wash up some of these dishes really quickly. Riku's mom was nice enough to buy us the food and let us use the kitchen, it's the least we can do." Namine started collecting bowls up from the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Good plan. I'll help you. We don't want to miss anything." Kairi smiled.

"Who was on the phone just now? They sounded a little distressed." Namine asked, putting soap on a sponge.

"Oh, just Sora checking up to see how I'm doing. Also, apparently Jack got some rum on the shirt he was going to wear tonight, so he was trying to figure out if there was anything that would take it out in time." Kairi snickered. "I can't wait to meet the guy. It sounds like he and Sora are quite the troublemaking pair."

"Sounds about like the time Mama Odie got some of that gumbo all over Riku." Namine laughed.

"Haha, that's right! He was annoyed by that for at least a week. He tried to hide it, but he's practically an open book to the right people." Kairi remembered.

"Do you think so? I still don't feel like he's quite so transparent to me." Namine grew serious.

"Sure. You just haven't known him long enough, that's all. We met when we were eight, remember. You guys have only known each other for a couple of years. But honestly, I'm surprised by how well you can read him." Kairi assured.

Namine had to agree on that point. By working on Sora's memory, she had been able to learn all about his past, even events that she had never told him about. There were happy ones, sad ones and painful ones, and some that were all of those. In a way, she felt like she _had_ known him all of his life. She could tell when he was distressed, angry or sad. But she didn't feel like she could quite get him to open up like Kairi could. But then, maybe she could in ways that Kairi couldn't. Ugh, who thought that love would have so much involved with psychology and the way people thought. It was frankly exhausting. At the end of the day, she just wanted to spend time with him and make memories that would last for a lifetime.

"How's your finger holding up, Nami? You managed to get it deeper than I thought." Kairi pulled her from her thoughts.

"Decent. The band aid will hold it in one piece for now. It's a shame magic doesn't seem to work here quite like everywhere else. Why do you think that is?" Namine mused.

"Personally, I think it's because of the magic of the islands themselves. There's something to them. I never believed in the power of the Paopu fruit until Sora and I shared it. Our bond was already strong, but something changed once that happened. I know it is part of what led us to him in the end." Kairi responded. "Magic here works, but it's just a little different."

"When you put it that way, it makes sense. This world is connected to the dark realm, so maybe that has something to do with it. Destiny changes when light and darkness meet." Namine replied.

They finished up the dishes in silence and then headed down to the shore.

Just a few minutes later, everyone arrived. Because the Gummi ship wasn't particularly large, the quarters were also pretty tight. Xion and Axel had sat up top with Riku to make more room for the others down below. Needless to say, those exiting the ship came out pretty quickly, so as to be able to move around freely on the beach. Hayner, Pence and Olette were the most excited to let their feet touch solid ground because it was a trip to the beach they didn't have to pay for. Uncle Scrooge paid well enough, but a free trip was a free trip.

"Kairi, Namine! How are you?" Olette was first to reach the girls and gave them a great big hug.

"We're great, Olette. How was the trip?" Namine smiled.

"Cramped, but totally worth it!" she smiled back.

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Roxas, Hayner and Pence caught up, each giving the girls a hug in turn.

Roxas turned to Namine. "How are you doing? I'm sorry my letters have been few and far between. Getting used to going to school has been rough. Glad to see you guys made it home in one piece."

"Thank you, Roxas. It's not a problem. If I'm honest, I didn't get much time to read your letters, and even less to respond to them. Perhaps we can call it even?"

"Deal." Roxas smiled.

"Of course, we can always do better in the future. Once you get your gummi phone, we can even call each other." Namine pointed out.

"I'd like that. Xion would, too. She tells me sometimes that she could use some more girl friends." Roxas admitted.

"You know, that was something I admitted to you in private." Xion butted in. "Hi Namine! We missed you!"

The black-haired girl gave Namine a gentle hug and lightly punched Roxas in the arm. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, it's been too long." Namine replied.

Namine and Xion had tried to grow to be good friends. With as much as they had in common, it wasn't going to be hard at all. Namine was sure that once Xion had access to her own gummi phone, they'd be able to stay in better contact. At least, she hoped. She was one of the ones who had to lead to Xion's unfortunate end in the first place, so being friends might help repair what sorrow had been brought to the girl's life. As for Xion's relationship to Roxas, Namine was in full support of it. Roxas had been someone that Namine had a crush on, albeit for a short time, but now he felt more like the brother she had never known. The more she became her own person, the more she was able to see just how much better of a match that Xion and Roxas were. Namine would always have a soft spot for Roxas, but now it was a platonic feeling.

"Ah, Riku! The fruit is all cut up now, what needs to be worked on next?" Namine smiled at the man who was making his way to the group of friends.

"We just need the meats cooked and the beach decorated. Kairi, can you show everyone but Axel to my house so we can get everything for food prep and decorating? Axel, I'm going to need you here so you can get the fires ready." Riku directed.

"Sounds good, captain. What about Namine?" Kairi asked. "Wasn't there something you guys needed to take care of?"

"Yeah, actually. Nam, do you mind staying behind? I need some help with my next task." Riku motioned.

"Of course."

"Alright everyone, we'll have to sit pretty close on the boats, unless some of you don't mind doubling up. It'll require two trips on the way back, but to save on arm strength, we should just take one trip on the way over." Kairi directed.

There were two boats that were available, and it was quite the squeeze. Hayner, Pence and Olette took one boat, and Kairi went with Isa, Roxas and Xion. The latter two were squished in the most, nearly sitting on top of each other. Their cheeks were red the whole way, and Kairi couldn't help but try to keep down a chuckle. Perhaps she just found her next matchmaking project.


	5. Almost There

"You know boss, I can't really start cooking until both the meat get here and I have some kindling." Axel mentioned to Riku.

"I know. That's why you're going to set up for the fire. There's a tree that's ready to come down and a nice spot right there." Riku instructed.

"Like digging out a spot so it's all level and specific? AND bringing down a tree? Sounds like a lot of work." Axel sighed.

"Consider it part of your keyblade master training."

"On my day off?"

"Keyblade masters don't always get the day off. Got that memorized?" Riku smirked.

Axel gave a sarcastic smile in return. "Alright, alright, I'll keep that in mind."

"See that you do. Come on, Nam. We need to go get some firewood ready for Axel. I can handle the bigger stuff, but I need you to get some kindling." Riku turned towards the girl. "I know a place we can find both in the same general area."

As the pair were walking away, Axel gave a small smirk and mumbled, "Good luck, Keyblade master. You're going to need it."

There was once again a comfortable silence between the two as they walked through a shady path past the beach. The day was warm and sunny, and the shade made delicate patterns all along their path. Riku knew the trail well, but he could tell Namine was having some trouble. Sensing her slowed pace, he turned, briefly. His sudden stop caused Namine to crash into him, as her eyes were glued a few steps ahead of her feet.

"Oh, sorry Riku. I know I'm not very good at moving around out here. All of these vines are so gnarled and tangled. I'm impressed that you're able to move so well." Namine admitted.

"Sora, Kairi and I have been walking these trails as long as I can remember. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking when I set the pace." Riku held out his hand. "Take my hand, I'll show you all of the best footholds."

Namine's cheeks grew a few shades pinker as she placed her hand in his. She trusted him so completely. He placed a hand around her waist while the other hand held hers and walked beside her, slowing down his pace. He knew there would be only a short while longer before they would reach their destination. He was fully conscious of every inch of her that he touched. Electric sparks flew between them, and he knew it was time. He hoped to get this whole thing behind him anyway, so now seemed to be nearly perfect.

Riku was sweating, and it wasn't because of the heat of the island. He had no idea what he would say to her, what he could say to her. His desire to be there for her always was overwhelming. He just always wanted to be with her, at all costs. After all of their adventures, it was time for some well-deserved rest and time at home. He was still a keyblade master and would be called upon to protect the universe. But if he could always come home to her, it would be worth it.

"Thank you, Riku." Namine looked so cute when she was flustered.

Riku couldn't answer. He was flustered himself, and didn't know what to say. He wanted to hold his head up so that Namine wouldn't see the blush across his own cheeks. However, he did need to keep his head down, so as to see where Namine's feet were going. He prayed that she wouldn't notice. They were out into the clearing a lot sooner than either party wanted, and Riku reluctantly released his hold on Namine.

"Nam, before we get started, I just wanted to...well, I guess now would be a good time-" Riku struggled to find the words he needed.

"What is it, Riku?" Namine's blue eyes held anticipation in them.

If she already knew what he was trying to say, she certainly wasn't making it easy on him.

"You know we've had a bunch of adventures together. And honestly, you've saved me more times than I deserve. You're always there to help me, and you make for an amazing friend." Riku stammered.

Namine's eyes turned to hope. This was going better than he hoped.

Then, everything changed when they heard a giant crash. They weren't far from the beach, and could hear Axel cursing one of the nearby tree's own existence. It seemed that he had managed to fell a tree near the beach for some unexplained reason. Riku sighed. "I had better see what that was all about. Can you grab some kindling while I get it taken care of?"

"Of course." Namine replied, looking a little disappointed. "Can I take that path back to the beach?"

"You know, I don't know. I've never seen it. But it leads the right way. I'll take it now and be right back."

After he disappeared down the trail, Namine sat down on a nearby stump with a sigh. _Was he trying to confess? It didn't seem so unlikely, but he had also used the word 'friend'. Perhaps he was trying to let her know where they stand as friends?_ Namine thought. The very idea made her want to cry. Everything seemed so perfect for a confession. It was like the romantic movies Kairi was always watching with Selphie. Her heart was beating so fast, and her face reddened. Was being in a relationship really worth it if the process to get there was so complicated? Honestly, Namine just wanted to know where she stood with Riku. She'd love to be in a relationship with him, but she couldn't begrudge him if he only wanted to stay friends.

"Good news, Nam. The path leads right to where Axel was. Looks like someone made it while I've been gone, or else we would have just taken it earlier. Sorry about that." Riku explained. "Hey, are you alright?"

Namine looked up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Probably just a little overheated."

Riku had bent down and was looking into her eyes now. He rested a hand on her forehead and used the other to wipe away a tear that had rolled down her cheek. She hadn't even noticed it form and fall.

"We have to get you out of this heat. Do you need some water?" Riku seemed concerned.

"I'll be okay long enough to get the kindling Axel needs. I'm just not used to this heat yet, that's all." Namine smiled and placed a hand on his over her cheek. "Thank you for checking up on me. I promise that as soon as I'm done with the kindling, I'll get inside where it's cool."

Riku didn't want to move, but he needed to get back to work. The tree that fell down should give them plenty of firewood for the night, and Riku couldn't imagine he'd be getting much help with chopping it up.

"Well, at least let me help you get a load. That way I can show you the way. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I think so. With time." Namine forced a smile. Her mind was abuzz with questions and fears.

They worked quickly and quietly, just as they had back in Twilight Town. Each was consumed in thought about what had just happened. Riku was angry. He hated that he couldn't be straightforward with Namine and tried to make it more grand than he needed it. If he had just come out and said how he felt, the tree falling might not have stopped them. He also hated Axel's terrible timing.

Namine was also abuzz in her mind. She was torn between if Riku had been trying to confess or if he was hoping to put her in the friendzone. Maybe there was another girl from his past? No, that couldn't be it, she knew Riku's past. Perhaps he just didn't like her anymore. Maybe she wasn't pretty enough. Maybe she was losing out to Xion again. Augh, why didn't she just go with Riku to pick everyone up from Twilight Town. It seemed like he wanted her to spend time around them. He had specifically said it wouldn't take long, so he clearly wasn't interested in going to spend time with her. Fear struck at her heart. Perhaps she was getting turned down again. At least this time there were other places to go if she couldn't face living on Destiny Islands anymore. She would miss Sora and Kairi, but she couldn't live her live as a third wheel.

When Namine reached the beach, things were a little more chaotic than she thought they'd be. It turns out the tree had fallen on Axel, and everyone had returned to move the giant trunk. Luckily it wasn't too large of a tree, so it didn't do any serious damage to their flame haired friend. It was, however, large enough to require the strength of Riku, Isa, Hayner and Roxas to get it off him completely. Namine wondered if he had been helped by the fact that he had already started digging a pit for the wood and had fallen in.

"Thanks for the help, everyone. I got done with that hole a little faster than intended and needed to cut this tree down for wood. I think I've had my share of attacking for one day though, so someone else has to chop it up." Isa picked Axel up off the ground and Xion was handing him a potion.

_So much for that_, Riku thought.


	6. Fallout

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. Hopefully I was able to make some characterizations and choices more clear this time around. Hope you like it!

After Axel had been rescued and patched up, everyone found things to work on. Axel and Isa were busy cutting and saucing the meats, Hayner was making a fire, Roxas was setting up tables and chairs and Olette was taking care of the decorations. Kairi had Xion by the arm, heading towards the boat. She gave one look towards Namine and signalled for the dark haired girl to stay there.

Riku could see Namine looking for something to do. He wanted to say something to her, but was at a loss for words. What could he say? Sorry for not being able to confess his feelings? Instead, he turned his attention to the fallen tree and began to whack at it, cutting it in smaller pieces. He put all of his frustration into his work, losing all awareness of anything else that could happen. Not only was Sora's party partially ruined- _because of him_, he had no idea what Namine thought of the whole thing. She looked uncomfortable, and Riku knew it was his fault. Normally he could talk to easily to her. He was so easygoing with her. She was his friend. But when you take that next step…..Riku had never ventured into that territory and had no earthly idea what he was supposed to do.

"Namine! Come on over! Olette already has her nice outfit on, but I'm insisting that you and Xion come home. Tonight is special, and you both need to match the mood. I'm giving you a makeover, whether you like it or not." Kairi made her way over to Namine.

"You know, I don't really feel like it." Namine sighed, heading over to help with the decorations.

"Don't feel like it? Is everything okay?" Kairi could tell Namine was holding back tears. "Come on" She took a softer tone.

Namine bit her lip and looked back at Riku as he chopped up the tree with all of his might. She only gave a nod and went along with Kairi and Xion.

When they got home, Kairi pulled out a couple of dresses that Namine had never seen before. She wondered when and where they Kairi had bought them. Sitting down at Kairi's vanity (resistance was futile, Namine knew), Namine half-heartedly began by putting on chapstick. Kairi threw the dress at the blond, hoping she'd put it on first. It was a light blue and sleeveless. The bottom had lace trimming, and Kairi had tossed a choker necklace and lace headband for her hair. The skirt bellowed out a little bit, with some white ruffles on the left side. At Namine's feet were white sandals that Kairi had thrown out of the closet.

When she had put it on, she saw the dress Kairi had picked out for Xion. It was a red dress that went down to her knees in front and down to her shins in back. There was black lace along the neckline that went up into a mandarin collar, cutting off where sleeves would go. Kairi's dress was white with a pink ombre on the skirt. It had a deep v back and a sweetheart neckline and lace that lined the bottom of the dress.

"Namine, do you want me to start with Xion's makeup so you can tell us what's wrong, or should I start with you?" Kairi looked at her adopted sister.

"I'm okay, I don't know why you think something's wrong." Namine bluffed.

"You didn't say goodbye to Riku. Before we left, it looked like he was going to reduce that tree into sawdust. Something made him angry." Kairi noted.

"I noticed that, too. Did something happen while you guys were gathering kindling?" Xion asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know what happened between us." Namine admitted, tears coming to her eyes without any hesitation.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Kairi asked, taking one of her hands.

"All I know is that he was helping me through a viney path, then, when we got to the clearing, he wanted to talk. I couldn't tell if he was trying to tell me he loved me or if he just wanted to be friends. Given how he talked to me about going to Twilight Town earlier, I think it was the latter. I mean, we've been working ever since we got home, but whenever we are alone, we just have a companionable silence. I wish he would try to talk to me. The effort alone would tell me that I'm worth some work."

"Namine, you're definitely worth the work!" Xion took the hand Kairi wasn't holding.

"I agree, Nami! Just because Sora and I are a couple already, that doesn't mean you aren't ever going to find love." Kairi defended.

"But that's not- I mean, as much as I'd love to be in his heart as his love, I just care about being with the people who mean the most to me. There seems to be a different kind of love for everyone you know. I would love it if he wanted to try a relationship, but more than anything, I just want answers as to how he feels." Namine admitted.

"It'll happen, Nami. Remember what I told you, tonight is going to be magic. Now, I want you to hold your head high, and have fun tonight. You have worked too hard not to have fun. You don't want Sora to feel bad, do you?" Kairi nearly ordered.

"Besides, if it's going to happen, it'll happen. Life is meant to be enjoyed, not just endured. We can't just wait for things to fall into place." Xion comforted.

Namine released her hands from her friend's to wipe away the tears.

"You're right. I've come too far. Tonight is all about Sora, anyway. Let's go have some fun." Namine forced a smile.

"Now, go put on that dress, and we'll put on your face!" Kairi beamed.

While Namine was in the bathroom, Kairi smiled deviously and sent a quick text to Riku. _Hey, save some of that firewood for when we get back."_

An instant response

"_I'm almost done and need to get a shower."_

Kairi huffed. Why couldn't he just trust her. Didn't she have enough on the line to warrant a desire to help? She replied. _Do you want to be able to confess to Namine? Earlier might have been a case of bad timing. Just trust me on this._

_Fine_ was all that came back. With any luck, this should be enough to get something going.

Kairi and Xion looked at each other hesitantly, but they hoped that their conversation had helped. Namine had been through enough heartache over the last few years alone. It was time she be able to smile for good. Besides, if Kairi had anything to say about it, Riku was going to give Namine the confirmation she so needed before the end of the night. There was more resting on tonight than just a night to eat out. Both Namine and Riku's happiness depended on it.

Luckily, there wasn't much makeup Kairi wanted to do, because both were so pretty already. They ended up getting back to the island faster than they intended, and Riku was just finishing chopping the wood. His anger had gone thanks to the hard labor, but he still couldn't help how guilty he felt about leaving Namine hanging. She didn't even say goodbye before leaving. Sure, he didn't get to say how he felt, but it wasn't like he said anything to offend her, had he? He was going to have to apologize as soon as he could. He didn't want tonight to be ruined for her.

The girls pulled up in their boat wearing some really fancy dresses in varying colors. Riku's resolve to apologize to Namine right away dissolved. She was absolutely gorgeous, and he probably smelled incredibly bad. Riku'a self consciousness made him hesitant to approach her. He couldn't apologize until he was presentable. If he couldn't apologize, he couldn't confess. He apologized to Kairi in his head. Getting Namine to feel better was more important than her winning a bet. He would pay for the meal, if he had to. Besides, it seemed like Kairi had some sort of scheme worked up.

"Wow, everything looks amazing!" Xion looked as the sun was falling in the sky. "Great job, everyone."

"Thanks. You guys look pretty amazing, too!" Roxas and Olette had walked over to greet them.

In the background, they could hear the final few chops of wood as Riku finished the last piece for the bonfire. He picked them up and threw them in a pile next to Axel and Isa's workstation. The food smelled aromatic and absolutely amazing. Namine and Kairi joined them as the food was finishing its cooking and Riku was heading back to the mainland before showering. Namine kept a quiet eye on him, wondering if he would come over.

Instead, he quickly lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face, revealing quite the impressive six pack of abs that came through his training to be a keyblade master. Namine's face grew bright pink. She had been staring, she knew it. Kairi to this day swears she was distracted by his body, but Namine knew better. In all reality, the thing that stuck out the most was a faint white scar along the side of his torso. She had never seen it before. Namine wondered where he had gotten it and how. As Riku looked up, he noticed the eyes of Namine and Kairi, and quickly put his shirt down, growing as pink as his love.

Wordlessly, he headed for his boat so that he could get cleaned up quickly and return in time for Sora. When Aqua called, they promised they'd be back in about 40 minutes. That didn't leave much time for a shower. What was Kairi thinking? It wasn't like Namine hadn't seen him shirtless before. During their time in Castle Oblivion, he wouldn't heal himself all the way so that Namine could patch him up. He figured that if she could feel useful, it would make initializing conversation that much easier. It was never anything more than a bit of a cut, and he tried to keep it to his arms. But he never could control how badly he was hurt in any one area.

Namine wished that Riku had said something to her, so as to calm her fears that he wasn't trying to friendzone her. Seeing him quickly move toward the boat though, she could sense distress. Did he somehow grow to dislike her so much that he had to rush to get out of her presence? No- it couldn't be that. The world didn't revolve around her that way. He probably just wanted to get out of the heat. Maybe she should have stopped and offered some water.

When Riku made it home, he jumped straight into the shower, dunking his head under the stream several times before reaching for the shampoo. Of all the times for him to be at his most awkward, it had to be tonight. Namine just looked so beautiful, what was he supposed to do? Those dresses were ones that Kairi asked him to pick up from Traverse Town. Namine's had been in the background of one of Sora's selfies, and she fell in love. Riku had no idea the dress wasn't for Kairi. Had she been planning this all along?

Plans for the future or not, she had good taste. Namine's dress was simple, but it suited her. The color was a good contrast to her light skin and hair, and it seemed like it might be at least somewhat comfortable. The material was really nice, as well. Riku couldn't remember what the shop owner called it, but it was smooth and had a bit of a shine to it. He hoped Namine would be willing to be close enough that he could inspect it further. As Riku continued washing, he looked down.

"You've got to be kidding me! I don't have time for this!" He groaned and then finished his shower as quickly as he was able.


	7. Happy endings

And now, the part you've all been waiting for!

Riku managed to make it back to the beach just as the gummi ship arrived. He had noticed that everyone dressed up a bit, so he had to scour his closet to find something a little classier than his everyday outfit, but not anything too dressy. He ended up settling with some nice black jeans, his white v neck and an old blazer with ¾ sleeves. On such short notice, it'd have to do.

Sora had already jumped out, eager to tell Kairi all about his day. They had visited quite a few of the worlds that Sora had traveled to with Donald and Goofy, and a few that Aqua, Terra and Ventus had visited. It looked like the king, his captain of the guard and magician had both made it with their significant others. Pluto was leaping up at anyone nearby, happy to say hello. The sun was just peeking out over the horizon and the lights had just come on. He had to say, the decorations looked amazing.

"Hey Sora! Welcome home!" Riku waved and joined his friends.

"Riku! I hear you and Namine are to thank for the party, so thanks! I need to thank Namine, too. Have you seen her?" Sora looked around.

"Just got here myself. But I'll help you look for her."

It seems that Namine wasn't the only one missing. Xion and Roxas couldn't be found, either. Riku hoped that maybe they'd be with her. With the party just starting, Riku didn't want any of them to miss it. There was a huge crowd around Sora, as he described sailing on the Leviathan with Jack, Aqua and Terra. With everyone's attentions turned, perhaps it would be okay if he slipped away for a few minutes.

Riku started looking up and down the beach, in case they were walking and didn't realize Sora had arrived. Riku knew that the longer it took him to find them, the more worried he would be. Casting his eyes to the docks, he saw no signs of them, either. No one was by the paopu fruit tree, and the bridge between was empty as well.

It was then that he heard some muffled talking coming from the old seaside shack.

"Do you think he actually would confess tonight?" a voice asked.

"It's not impossible, but with Namine feeling the way she is, who knows how she would take it? All I know is that if he hurts her, he's going to have trouble on his hands." another, more feminine voice replied.

Riku waited a couple of moments and was about to knock on the door when he thought better of it. Roxas and Xion sounded like they were out for blood, should anything go wrong tonight. Well, luckily there are plenty of worlds he could go to if things got too awkward here. He continued walking down the beach until he made it to one of the tree houses on the other end of the island.

Climbing the ladder as silently as he could, Riku made his way up and up, praying that Namine was there. The sooner they could get this figured out, the better. He held his breath as he made his way across the plank walkway, listening for any signs of movement. As he got close, he could hear a soft "Roxas?"

He let out the breath he had been holding.

"No, just me. Can I come in?"

There was silence. Riku wouldn't dare enter the small room without permission, especially after everything that had happened between them today. Finally, he heard a soft sigh and then the same quiet voice said, "I suppose."

Namine had summoned a small ball for light that hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room. She was sitting on the floor, with reddened cheeks and an anxious countenance.

"Hey." Riku gave her a small smile. "The party started do you want to come down? Sora told me he wanted to thank you."

"Maybe in a bit."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Riku took a step into the room.

"I don't know, do you?" Namine had a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"This isn't like you, Nam. Is it something I did? I wanted to say sorry about earlier, by the way. It wasn't my intention to be interrupted."

"Then why don't you finish what you started?"

"Okay. Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Riku asked.

Namine gave a small nod, barely looking at him.

"This is not how I imagined this going at all. This party, today, all of it went way off course. I thought that by now, you and I would be down on the beach, enjoying the party we've worked so hard to plan. Maybe we'd even have a dance, or maybe enjoy the sunset together. I love being in your company, Nam. You're the only woman I've ever really been comfortable around." Riku admitted.

Namine's look softened, and she turned towards Riku. A small smile hinted at the edge of her lips. Seeing her feel better gave Riku the courage to continue.

"When I'm around you, I don't feel like such a screw up. I can forgive myself because you love me so purely and so honestly. You know my past and yet you still want to be around me. Without you, I second guess myself all the time. But just a smile or a nod from you can bring me back from the edge. I trust you with my life. And you know, I'm not the only one who felt that way." Riku looked down at his hand.

"What do you mean?" Riku had Namine's full attention now.

"Before the final battle, my replica had been helping me, the one you knew back in Castle Oblivion. He had the opportunity to take a replica for his own, but gave it up so that you could have it. It was his intention for you to have a long, happy life." Riku relayed.

"I had no idea." Namine whispered. "I wish I had been able to tell him goodbye. We didn't get much time together, but he was special to me. Even though I had fabricated his entire life and then crushed his heart to pieces, it seemed that he didn't hate me for it. Why, I wonder?"

"Because you're wonderful, Nam. You are worthy of love, and you have it."

"What about you? I could tell you wanted to tell me something earlier, although I'm sure you wanted to tell me you want to stay just friends. If it comes down to that, I can go." Namine stared at Riku with longing in her eyes. She stood up.

"No!" Riku stood up, reaching out for her hands. "I would never ask you to go. I'm sorry, I really am terrible talking to girls."

Namine laughed in surprise.

"Please, stay. I want you here, Namine. With me. I want you for a lifetime."

"A lifetime?" Namine smiled.

"Or longer, if that's possible. I love you, more than anything or anyone." Riku admitted

Namine wrapped her arms around the keyblade master. Her face hid in the folds of his shirt as she pressed herself to him. Surprised, Riku stayed still for an instant and the wrapped his arms around her as well, resting his head on hers. Her hair smelled so sweet. Riku wanted to stay there, breathing in her sweet scent forever. Namine couldn't help but want the same.

Namine looked up at Riku. His eyes were brimming with pride and devotion. It was a similar look she had seen many times before, but something was a little different this time. He returned the gaze, smiling all the while.

"Do I take it that means you love me, too?" Riku asked, hopefully.

Namine smiled, cupped his cheek in her hand and placed a tender kiss on the other. "I want you for a lifetime, too. Be with me every day. Promise you'll show me you love me, and I'll do the same for you."

"I intend to do all that and more. Starting with this."

Riku smirked before leaning down, pulling Namine tenderly towards him. He held one hand on the back of her head with the other around her waist, holding her against him. Their faces grew closer until the gap closed, giving both the closure that they so desperately needed. He held himself against her, cradling her with utmost care.

Namine broke from the kiss, letting her hand work their way through the hair behind his ear.

"We should get going." Namine mumbled, not really believing her own words.

"Could we do with a few more minutes?" Riku nestled his head onto Namine's head, giving her a quick peck on the forehead and cupping his hand on her cheek.

"No, do stay for a few more minutes, this is getting interesting." Axel smirked, stepping into the doorway.

Riku's face was a deep red, and he was at a loss for words. How long had they been there? It would take him weeks to live this down. Namine gave a playful chuckle, as Roxas, Xion, Sora and a bemused Kairi peeked behind Axel. If you looked behind them, the rest of the crew was lined up on the wooden walkway, hoping to see what was going on in the small shack. Namine guessed everyone wanted to check up on her, and they must have gotten suspicious when Riku had been gone a while. Namine left Riku's embrace and went to welcome Sora home.

"Okay, Isa, Hayner and Ventus- you owe me 10 munny each!" Axel turned around and began shepherding everyone back to the party area.

"You know I was only half-joking when I said that, right? So maybe I only owe you five munny?" Ventus retorted.

"You said what you said. "Impossible", if I were to quote you. You gotta pay the piper, bud." Axel smiled mischievously.

"Whoo! Looks like Selphie owes me big time!" Kairi nearly sang.

"Wait, you made a bet with Selphie?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah...and from the looks of it, Namine owes us a nice dinner in Radiant Gardens. Mama is rolling hot tonight!" Kairi cheered.

"We may need to talk about this betting habit you seem to have gotten yourself into." Sora rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"I don't know, I'm two for two tonight. Besides, this is a win-win situation. We get a nice night out and they get each other."

"I love you, you crazy woman." Sora smiled and kissed Kairi on the cheek.

"and I love you, too. Now, let's get back down to that party before the seagulls snap up all of the food."

The evening air had cooled down during the time they had been gone. The sun had fully set and the moon was on the rise.

"I'm sorry we ended up upstaging you at your party, Sora." Namine apologized. "this was something that neither Riku not I wanted."

"I get it, guys. Don't worry about it. The important thing is that we're all safe, together and happy."

Namine thought for a second. _Happy_. She had some semblance of the emotion during her time as a nobody. There were times she would have even sworn she felt it herself. But it was nothing in comparison to this. The elation, the butterflies, it all felt _so real_. She truly was home.

"may I have this dance, beautiful lady?" Riku offered his hand, pulling her close. "I'm going to warn you though, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"do you mean as far as dancing or dating goes?"

"both, I suppose" riku have a small chuckle. "but as long as you're happy and with me, I don't think I can ever go wrong." Riku smiled.

Namine could tell Riku wanted something, but was holding back. So in a swift motion, she gave him a soft kiss on the lips and then settled into his arms. Even without looking, she could tell that he was blushing furiously. But she didn't care. It was cute.

And this ended what could have been a terribly disastrous day for Riku and Namine. They didn't have everything, but they had each other, and that was enough.


End file.
